Invisible
by Helplessly Devoted Me
Summary: “Are you saying I have to be your boyfriend for however many days?” Draco demanded. “Yup,” Hermione answered cheerfully. “At least until Ron starts to notice.”
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don''t own anything that has to go with this, but I sure wish I owned Tom Felton. It all belongs to JK Rowling. (Except Tom, she can't have him). He's mine. All mine, I tell you!  
  
Author's Note: Hey there! You've come to my story called Invisible. Should be fun (at least I hope so), so please feel free to leave a review. I'll love you for ever! Thanks to SlytherinGurlie for reading this first, and LiNe for encouraging me to put up this story (you're right, we should all help each other). And my sister (Tine on this site) for beta-reading this. Please enjoy!  
  
Is it actually possible to be invisible? Sure, if you're a ghost. Okay, let me rephrase that. Is it posseble to *feel* like it? Well it only occured to me this morning that I am feeling invisible and no one pays any attention to me, or shows a sign that I'm there. I actually felt that as soon as I sat down at breakfast and no one greeted me.... not even my best friends! But a second later, Lavender and Parvarti sat down and were greeted by almost every one!  
  
Actually, a week ago I realized that I had a huge crush on Ron! I know, I know. Hermione Granger has a crush? But it is true, I love his sense of humor, it cheers me up after anything. And his red hair is so beautiful, and he doesn't even know it. He's cute and every girl has to admit that (but they don't). I think I even liked him when I first saw him. But he doesn't like me, I know it. If he did, he would have shown some sign by now. It's our seventh year, we might not even see each other again. Okay, I'm over reacting. But still, he's really starting to go around a lot with Lavender. Well, not exactly because she's with Seamus, but still. They talk a lot and I don't want to loose him to any girl. I need a plan! But I need some quiet time to think. But where do I go? Oh, God... what's happening to me?! The library, of course!  
  
*  
  
In the library, Harry and Ron were discussing something I was way to busy too listen to, but I did catch the end of it.  
  
"So where exactly where you at breakfast?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was busy spying on Ginny. She was on a date," Ron declared.  
  
"With Brad Scarlett?"  
  
"Yes," Ron scowled. "You know, they're getting rather close. Too close."  
  
"Listen Ron, I have to go to Hagrid's. You wanna come too?"  
  
"Nah, she's on a date now and I have to catch up with her!"  
  
The two boys walked away without saying bye, but I was not surprised. Anyway, if I were not lost in my own thoughts I would have scolded Ron about Ginny and her boyfriend, but I was too wrapped up in my boring world to even take an intrest in what they had been talking about.  
  
I closed my eyes on put my head in my hands. I heard some whispering off in the distance and hissed at them to be quiet. It stopped for about ten seconds, then started up again, more persistently this time. I looked up to see that Draco Malfoy was at the next table whispering something. It didn't sound much like whisering, though, because I could hear it.  
  
"The Kappa is more commenly found in...... Mongolia," he said, writing it down.  
  
"Actually," I drawled, walking over to him. "A Kappa is a Japanese water demon. Not Mongolian."  
  
"But Snape said Mongolia," he frowned.  
  
"You know by now not to take anything Snape says seriously," I retorted  
  
He looked back down at his paper for about 10 seconds, and looked back up at me. "Yes?"  
  
"Huh?" I muttered. I had been wrapped up in my own world again, but a thought did come to mind.  
  
"Well, you see my..... 'friend' has a crush on this person, and she's head over heels in love with him."  
  
"And *why* are you telling *me* this?"  
  
"Because you're one of the the most dated people in this school, and you're more experienced. I would like to know if you could help my "friend" get him back from the jaws of another woman!"  
  
"You don't have a crush on ME, do you?"  
  
"No! It's not me, it's my friend."  
  
"Oh yeah, the other one with the bushy hair?"  
  
"Shhhhhhh! Listen, she is head over heels in love with this guy and he doesn't even know.  
  
"Oh, that's so sad," Malfoy muttered, quite sarcastically.  
  
"I know. Anyway, she really needs advice on what to do, so do you think you could tell me and I could tell her?" He seemed to be in thought for a moment.  
  
"Why don't you get your 'friend' to tell him how she feels?" he suggested.  
  
"No, I -- she doesn't know if he likes her."  
  
"Okay. It's easy. Just get someone to pose as her boyfriend for a couple of weeks."  
  
"But wouldn't that make matters worse?"  
  
"No because after he sees her with the 'other guy' he will realise the 'hidden feelings' he has towards her. Now go find someone to be your boyfriend for a week"  
  
"It's NOT me." Draco smirked knowingly. "Okay it's me."  
  
"So is it Potter?"  
  
"No, why does every one pair me with him in these stories? It's so annoying! Besides, we're just friends."  
  
"Oh come on. Everybody saw you kiss him on the cheek in fourth year!"  
  
"They did?"  
  
"No. It was only me, but I count as everybody," he said arrogantly. "Anyway, I know it's not Potter. It's Weasley"  
  
"Was it that obvious?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "Now go away and find someone to be your boyfriend."  
  
Another brilliant idea came to mind. Malfoy looked back up and said, "oh no, not me!"  
  
"Yes you! You'd be perfect!"  
  
"No, go away."  
  
"Puh-lease!?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please, with a cherry on top and your homework done for you right now!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Huh? I was expecting more of a fight."  
  
"Well the homework thing. You just can't pass that up," Malfoy grinned.  
  
"Okay but be prepared to do some private things."  
  
"What, sex?" he asked, not sounding at all uncomfortable.  
  
"No! I meant kissing"  
  
"Oh... whatever!" In that moment he grabbed me by the small of my back, dipped me, and kissed me fiercely. After a few moments he pushed me away. I looked at him, ignoring the surprised looks from all around.  
  
"Wow," I babbled. "You kiss good."  
  
"Well all Malfoys do," he drawled.  
  
"And be prepared to use cutesie-wutesie names like Sugar Knees and Chocolate Elbows."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well isn't that what people call each other when they're in a passionate relationship. For example, Lust Rabbit or Love Bunny-"  
  
"Road Kill?"  
  
"Oh come on, be serious!"  
  
"What? I am!"  
  
"We have potions together. We can write notes to each other!  
  
"Oh Joy!" 


	2. Chappy 2

Disclaimer: Nope. I do own Tom Felton, though. Okay I don't... but I wish I did! That sexy beast needs to be owned!  
  
Authors note: Hi! I'm back with chapter two, and um, I was mean making you wait for about 2 months, but I was writting it, I was just taking my time, but for you lovly reviews, and I must say I am shocked on how many reviews I got. Thank you to all who reviewed! I luv you allI'll thank you all personally.  
  
I know this looks odd (because I no longer have any reviews) but that's because I had to remove this story and upload it again for some long complicated reason... Anyway, here are the responses to the reviews I got before!:)  
  
LiNe: Thank you! I just can't believe you think that! I like your writing style too! Thanks for the review, your the best!  
  
Slytheringurlie: Thank you very much 4 adding me to you fave story list! I flet like crying! anyway I hope you like chapter 2!  
  
The Simon Cowell of FanFiction.net: Thanks, it's great to know that! I hope it made other people laugh too! Thanx!  
  
Heavenz_Sassy_Angel: Thanks, I know. Hermione is very naive, but that's her... Anyway, I'm not sure how it will end, but I'll know soon! Thanx!  
  
DrAcOlUvEr79: Oh god, you don't have to go down on your knees! I write almost everyday, in between exams. Oh, thanks for adding me to your favourites list! But I must say, if 30 is the limit, why do you waste one on me? LOL.just kidding Thank you anyway!  
  
Kerbi: Nah, there is a reason why he said he's do the favor for her, but it's in LATER chapters! But yes, who wouldn't want to do his homework for him! LOL, thanks!  
  
Jerica: I will update once (or half a week) when I get the chapters done. Thanks!  
  
Erilyn Rose: I'll update the next chapter soon, thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
Red Dragon: Thanks for the enthusiasm! Ouch, that would really hurt - having the 4th book thrown at me! Any way, thanks a lot!  
  
Rid: Yes you were one of my first reviewers! Thank you!  
  
Pixie307neon: I'll have the next chapter up soon!  
  
Kiya Kideakiy: Thank you so much!  
  
Lanalabanana: Thank you for the review, k don't worry, there is a reason WHY Draco gave in easily BUT it comes in later chapters, so don't worry, it'll all make sence when it's finished! thanx  
  
Midnight dream: Thank you!!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
If there is anyone I missed I will lock myself in a closet, but then I won't be able to write... Never mind then! Oh and sorry for the delay, I was sorta locked in a closet for about a week.... but it's here now so please enjoy!  
  
Class had started, so we rushed to get into our seats, which we made just in time! Draco and I sat next to each other, and Parvati and Lavender noticed, they looked horrorfied at Draco then he gave them a cheery wave. Seamus and Dean didn't notice, which was good, because if they had they would have told the whole class in 10 seconds. But I realized that the one person I wanted to notice was not there. Ron hadn't turned up for class when Professer Snape started the class. I was getting worried, but I have to make the best of it, so I guess I'll write a note. I picked up some paper and began to write.  
  
I'm so exited for this plan to work, but I wonder where Ron is. So, um, what do you think we should do first? Go on a pretend date? That sounds scandilous, should we really?  
  
Yes. Do you want this to be convincing?  
  
Well yes, I want it to be like any normal relationship,  
  
Well then we'll have to kiss (which will be beyond scary!)  
  
VERY FUNNY!  
  
I thought so.  
  
Okay then. But what do you think we should say to people when they ask us what we're doing together?  
  
Tell the truth. You say, "We're in love, and this is a way for lovers to express their feelings to each other." (Well, I thought this was rather sweet). Then insult them and say, "Though I know you wouldn't have known, you must not do it very often." (One nice thing and that damn mouth!)  
  
Oh do you always have to insult people?  
  
Yes it's my duty, I was born to do it.  
  
Thats nice, I didn't need to know that!  
  
Snape gave the class some instructions. "Today we are going to make a laughing potion, in teams of two, you can pick your own, I don't really care. now the ingredients are on the table over there, and one of you to make sure it works, it may or may not ware off in a few minutes, if not, you'll just have to wait. go pick your teams." I turned to Draco,  
  
"So, do you think we should work together?"  
  
"Hey your smart, why not"  
  
"k i'll go get the stuff" I walked over to the table, I picked up the firrst ingredient (fly wings) and notessed Harry there too, "Hermione, what the are you doing? I always get the ingredients"  
  
"I just thought you'd like to work with Ron," I said,  
  
"No I don't know where he is, he isn't here"  
  
"oh, well I was kinda asked to work with Draco"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, he said he needed my help, so i'm giving him help" and I walked away, I sat down and gave Draco the ingreediants.  
  
"So, how sirious are you and Weasley?"  
  
"well, pretty close, but I sometimes wish, we weren't just to much of friends cause i'm startinng to worry that it's going to ruin our friendship- " my talking was interupted with a burst of laughter, "Hey, Don't laugh!" he kept on laughing "Hey, i'm pouring my soul out to you and all you can do is laugh?!" I kicked him from under the desk  
  
"It's the potion!" he choked.  
  
"Oh, sorry" I felt two inches tall, "Professor? can I take him to the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"I guess so" he answerd and of we went, Madam Pomfrey was a bit freaked out by Draco, as all she saw was a kid in a fit of uncontrolable giggles, at one point I pretended to have the potion on me, just to get out of our double potions class today! then we had to go to lunch beacuse Madame Pomfrey saw the potion was wearing off, I couldn't keep laughing cause I thought my lungs would burst, so now, she won't belive me when I come to her saying I have a throat ache. So I went down to lunch, knowing I would have to sit at the Slytherin table to make this look convincing. but all the Slythein's (and the Gryffendor's) were staring at me! I decided to make the best of things "so, do you think we should start kissing?"  
  
"Um, ok, I have no problom with this, but are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes, If it is to help get Ron, I'm willing to do anything" as soon as I said that, I saw a look of putdown on his face, but whatever it was it was gone in a seconed, for he had already started to kiss me, with stares coming from every direction. i'd hate to aadmit it, but Draco is a really good kisser! no wonder he's the mosted dated guy in our year, after about 30 seconds, we let go, though by then, I was actually getting the hang of it! I looked around everyone was staring at me!  
  
"Drakie-, what r u doing?" "What do you think?" I said, though shocked I had, Pansy scowled "Well, I never thought you'd turn into the hogwarts player! you juggle Weasley, then you go after poor Draco" she stopped talking (thankfully) because, we started kissing again, she scowled and marched off. "Well she's really pissed, I think I have to get used to that!" I said. loudly, Pansy glared again  
  
"Oh yes, you will, she glares a lot!"  
  
"Wanna go on a pretend date?" I asked  
  
"Sure, let's go down to the lake" he said, we walked down to the lake where we just walked around, but it was raining A lot I decided this was the time to ask some personal questions, "Draco, who was your first crush?"  
  
"... Pansy"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hey it was from my 3rd year through my forth year, she was worried about me when that great oafs pet attaked me, ( at that point I had gotten mad, I thought maybe Draco had changed a bit... but I guess no, he's still calling Hagrid a great oaf...)then she and I went to the ball together that's all, where just really good friends now! How about you? who was your first crush?"  
  
"I don't want to tell you" I said blushing.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"No you'll think I was some stupid girl with a crush!"  
  
"No I won't"  
  
"Okay, it was Harry"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"It was only in my first year and maybe my second, I just remember thinking "Hey that kid with the glasses is cute"  
  
"Really? Potter? ewwwwwwwwww" he said in a disgusted voice suddenly acting childish,  
  
"Hey you liked Pansy.... you know what? if she keeps bothering us trying to take you away from me i'll just tell her to screw off, and tell her your MY man! and no one would want her!" "Draco was thinking of something else but when he heard that he snaped back to our conversation "What?"  
  
"I'm gonna tell Pansy that your my man! and that no one would want her-"  
  
"No, no you won't!" he said suddenly sirious " She's my closest friend, and she doesn't deserve to be hurt by you, if you do I will make sure you never get with Weasley! so don't you dare make her feel bad!" draco said and he pulled down the branch of the tree we were under and yanked the branch and made water pour all over my heads, "Hey, touchey about the subject arn't you?!!" I yanked the branch too, his sleek blonde haie was now hanging in strnds, noyt that bad looking! it was a branch wetting war until I yelled "Ok! look this is stupid, why are we fighting?"  
  
"Fine let's stop! who's your crush now?"  
  
"Duh Ron"  
  
"Oh yeah, I thought maybe you changed your mind"  
  
"No why would I?" I asked  
  
"I don't know why" Draco said....  
  
"Okay then"  
  
"Let's go to the Threebroomstickes!"  
  
"Okay" We went to the three broomsticks we started holding hands, a lot of people notessed it. but I notessed someone I wanted to see us together was there.... Ron! Draco went to another table, so we could make a better scene, I went over to Ron and Sat next to him  
  
"Hermion!, I am going to do some stand up comedy this weekend, and I got three jokes ready, can I show them to you?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"OK this isn't what really happend to me but it's a joke"  
  
"okay"  
  
"OK, My parents bought a parrot, and we kept him in a cage, but often I would feel sorry for him and I loved to set him free, in the living room, so he could fly around. now my mom always decorated one wall of the room, in morrors, so you'd see s whole different room in there, and who in there right mind wouldn't notese "Say... that guy in there looks exactly like me!" so my parrot wouls always fly into the mirror, now I understand if it wanted to go into the next room, but can he not go around the other parrot?..... did ya like it?" (A/N: yeah did ya? oh, maybe it was a little confusing, but hey I got it from 'Seinfeld' so it must make senc in some way! k read on now!)  
  
"Ya you've got a great talent!"  
  
"Cool, I have to right more"  
  
Draco walked over to us and said "Come on honey, we have to go out now" I didnt answer  
  
"Go away Malfoy" Ron said not even looking up from his pad of paper Draco shrugged,  
  
"Well, I have to go now" I said loudly trying to get Ron's attention  
  
"Ok have fun"  
  
"Well, um... i'm pregnant... with Seamus's child... and were going to canada to live in three days..."  
  
"Yeah well, that's great Hermione YAY" he said in a mokingly high voice  
  
"And today in potions, a huge Dragon crashed into the class and killed everybody... Including ME!"  
  
"Yeah, we'll that's normal isn't it?" he said still with his mind on the pad of paper.  
  
"and Posh Spice rode in on a white horse and killed the Dragon...with an organ that she took out of her shirt"  
  
"Well, that's great I hope you have a lot of fun" Draco gave Ron another one of his famous glares, I just walked away...He completly ignored me! I know I should be mad... but i''m not, he's still the guy I wanna be with. as soon as I left Harry said to him "Wow, you really are stupid!"  
  
"Huh, well yeah but you can't expect more can you?"  
  
"Do you reilise who Hermione just walked away with!?"  
  
"Well yes of course! Snape's air is so ugly, he must put about three pots a day on! what kid doesn't know that!" Harry took his things and walked away..  
  
Draco Grabbed me, and dipped me and kissed me, suddenly Ron, finally looking up from his pad of paper and reilising he was alone. looked in my direction, his eyes went really wide, and yelled "GINNY" and ran towards his sister right passed us.... well that was embarsassing! he ran over to ginny, and who at that moment was kissing with that guy Ron was on about this morning... brad Maroon... I think... Draco let go of me, (I was straitned up again) and said "ooh snack cakes!" and walked over to a guy in a sanwish suit holding a tray with some on it, Draco laughed hard at him and strted pelting the guy in the suit with the sandwishes, I grabbed draco and took him out of the store, "Goodness I can't take you anywhere!"  
  
Ok!!!!!! that took freaken forever to write, but i'm back In buisness! thank you to all who reviewed, I love you all! and to those who are reading it for the first time... just take the mouse to the bottom of the page and click the little button on the side and REVIEW!, (as if you didn't know!) k, I gonna go now, i'll be writting and reading! so see you! Cheers, Drink beer! it is your friend! taake it to the mall, even buy it a cute outfit (or a sexy one! LOL)! please it! and drink it everyday! k, that was just to show you that I will NEVER grow up! k guys, I have to say I did not excpect to get this much reviews! but, since I have m,ade you wait for so long, I have added chapter 3 with chapter 2, so you don't have to wait! so go read chapter 3 NOW bye bye for now, cleyah 


End file.
